Good Girls Gone Bad (The english version)
by NaTaLyCindyFAN
Summary: It is a nice summer night and Cindy Vortex is throwing her famous annual slumber party, when suddenly, thanks to Jimmy Neutron, what was planned to be a quiet and pacific night becomes everything but that. Hope you like it!
1. A Midsummer Night's Plan

_Well, hello everybody! I decided that, as a gift for Christmas, before I start my new fanfic (that I really am keen on doing it), I will translate GGGB to english! I saw you liked it, so I hope there'll be some other more who likes it from non-spanish-speaker countries. Please, share it with your friends! Thank you!_

 _Now, the following topic deserves a little bit paragraph in spanish: the closing of Proyecto Neutrón._

 _Realmente me entristece mucho la decisión que se tomó de cerrar tan buena página de fans, pero al mismo tiempo, lo entiendo y espero que todos lo podamos entender; no es fácil mantener una página y mucho menos renovar el host. Sin embargo, espero también que sepan que el cierre de la página principal del fandom en español no implica la desaparición del fandom hispanoablante! Esperemos seguir haciendo presencia, aunque sea en una página de tumblr como lo ha hecho la comunidad de idreamofjiimy. Todo mi apoyo para LatinVortex desde aquí! Saludos a todos! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter I: A Midsummer Night's Plan**

It was a warm summer night in Retroville neighborhood and in a small blue room, a kid with a huge brain and inventive mind swiped his fingers over the keyboard of his computer. On the carpet, two desperate children looked at him with exasperation.

"Jimmy, about an hour ago when you said you'd end up in a minute, did you mean the 'minute' like when you get to school in your Jet Pack or my mom's when she says she's going to be ready to leave?", Carl asked ingenuously.

"Oh, stop it!", Sheen shouted, ignoring Carl's question. "I am missing the repetition of the special chapter of Ultralord: 'The penultimate resurrection of Robo-Fiend', to be here!"

"Friends, patience!", said Jimmy giving the last tap to the keyboard and writing down some results of the monitor in his notebook. "I promised you the best night of our lives and that's what I'm going to give you".

Standing up from his chair and giving a pair of binoculars to each to see through the window, Jimmy took a position as a speaker and explained:

"Every year, on the first Friday of the summer, Cindy throws her famous pajama party, where she invites all the girls in the classroom for the sole purpose of conspiring against me!" He said, slapping the desk. Then he continued: "And how do I know? Well, last year Goddard detected my name with his ultrasonic microphone being pronounced several times between giggling girls inside Cindy's house. Unfortunately, since Goddard's software is made to understand sophisticated vocabulary and truly relevant topics such as the meaning of life or the origin of the universe, that was the only thing he could grasp", he said arrogantly and continued: "But it was clearly a revolt, because by next Monday, Cindy already had an elaborate plan to embarrass me or make fun of me. But this time it's over!"

"Jimmy! We must not spy on the girls' slumber party!" said Carl, blushing as he laughed.

"This is not a simple slumber party, Carl! It's a conspiracy! And like every conspiracy, I'll soon bring it out, and then they'll know what it's like to mess with Jimmy Neutron!"

"Jimmy, you should not get into the girls' party, believe me" Sheen said, "my stunted sister has also had sleepovers, and the punishments they give to intruders range from the pain and the biggest shame known to man,up to ... putting makeup on you as a woman!"

"NO!", Carl shouted, "Do not let them do it, Jimmy!"

"Calm down, gentleman", Jimmy said with a malicious smile and taking his notes, he said: "I have a plan."


	2. An anti-girls weapon

**Chapter II: An anti-girls weapon**

As the boys moved into the laboratory through the back door, Cindy was greeting her friends at the front door. Libby had arrived early to help her prepare mini sandwiches and she was with her helping the others to get their things into the blonde's house.

"This is perfect, Libby. My parents are gone, the house is just for us, and after so long, we'll finally have a quiet summer night, sharing with civilized people", Cindy said, smiling openly as she handed Britney's pink coat to Libby.

"You can say that again, girlfriend!", Libby replied as she placed the coar iin the closet next to the other ones. Then she continued: "Going out with the boys is usually fun, but there's a limit to the nonsense my ears can handle. Enough of that trio for now", she said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Trio? What trio?"Oh, you mean Neutron and his friends..." Cindy said in disbelief and led Libby to look disbelieving. "Yeah, it's almost 7:00 at night, and there's still no trace of Neutron. I wonder what they are doing now. Although not that I mind, of course."

Already in his laboratory, based on his notes, Jimmy poured three drops of a purple liquid into a flask with a green jelly. He wore his robe and a mask, and his friends, exaggerated as always, wore hazmat suits.

The substance began to react and quickly Jimmy placed it on the transparent panel where he used to put the Love Potion 976/J. Making sure that the air vents were closed this time, Jimmy removed his mask and with astonishment, the three children watched as the reaction released a green vapor that seemed to form a skull melting in the air.

"Gentlemen," said Jimmy parsimoniously, "look at the most powerful fetid substance known to mankind. I call it…"

"The Stinky Ultra Bomb! The Stinky Ultra Bomb!", Sheen interrupted with a shriek as her eyes flashed with emotion and Carl looked at him frightened.

"Um... Actually it was the Neutron Bomb to Take Revenge of Cindy, but I like it. The Stinky Ultra Bomb! In combustion, a single drop of this high-viscosity liquid will lead Miss Vortex and company to the painful situation of having to change their meeting place in the next 5 years", said Jimmy.

"What have you done, man?", Sheen said dramatically, "Are you crazy? I love it! Let's use it now! Let's use it now!"

"What is it made of, Jimmy?", Carl asked fearfully.

"It's a concoction of the most disgusting things I found in Retroville, Carl", he replied morbidly as he programmed the computer to empty the gel into a vacuum-sealed plastic cylinderl with a wick, making the object look like a strange green candle. "By the way, remind me to give you a pair of new socks."

"Oh, so that's where they were," Carl said with a grin as Sheen's face turned disgusted.

"Come on, gentleman", Jimmy said, "this will be a night you will not forget."


	3. Gossip (Conspirationist) Girls

**Chapter III: Gossip (Conspirationist) Girls**

Across the street, in Cindy's house, the girls were sitting in their sleeping bags around their hostess's bed. Libby handed out salty crackers with cheese while Britney was telling a story: "And then she put his hand on mine but I took it off. I was very nervous. In the end I just tried to relax and give it to him, and so we went hand in hand to my house. I think he's my ideal guy." Saying that, a generalized _Aaww_ filled the room.

"Gee, Britney, what would I give to meet my ideal boy, too", one of them said as she tossed into her sleeping bag and stared at the ceiling. Then, rising again, she continued: "Well, certainly, he has to be as handsome as Nick", she said and they all laughed in approval.

"Yes, and strong as a Jet Fusion," added another, raising the laughter.

"And sweet and hyperactive and-" Libby said, stopping at once when she saw them all staring at her strangely and silently. "And... well, what do you say, Cindy?", Libby asked, turning his attention to her friend, who seemed distracted, as if dreaming awake.

"What?! Me?!", Cindy jumped up in a nervous voice.

"Yes, girl, tell us", Britney insisted, "Who is your ideal boy? Just do not make us sing this time, ok?"

"We all know it's Jimmy", one of them said and they all laughed.

"Neutron?! HA! What are you talking about? Of course not!", Cindy snorted excitedly as everyone laughed at her attitude.

At that moment, below, hidden behind some bushes outside Cindy's house, were Jimmy, Carl and Sheen, who watched intently the shadows casted in the girls' bedroom window. Goddard gave a bark low enough not to be discovered and an antenna came out of his head, unfolding audio waves on his screen and identifying in them the name 'Jimmy'.

"I knew it! See? There it is again!", said Jimmy, pointing at Goddard. "Surely, right now they are planning the big hit. Well, gentlemen, without further ado, who wants to do the honors?" He asked, offering a remote control with a large button in the middle.

"Ahh, I don't see any flag here, Jimmy," said Carl with shame.

"Carl!", Sheen scolded him, "Jimmy is talking about making the big bang! Bring it here, it's mine, mine!"

"Calm down, guys. Before the big explosion we have to take the bomb inside Cindy's bedroom and with this remote control we will get Roboshoe to do it for us."

As he said that, with his eyes closed and a self-sufficient attitude, Jimmy pressed the button... but nothing happened. Roboshoe stood beside him with the bottle of stinky solution in one arm and a match in the other.

"But what…? Oh, dear science…!" Jimmy was saying as he tapped the control. He felt under pressure by Goddard's audio scanner, which was still working, and according to the readings, his name was being repeated more and more frequently. "It's now or never", he said, "We'll have to take it inside ourselves!"

Goddard's readings were right. In Cindy's bedroom they were all bothering her, Libby included, as she said: "And you gotta see Cindy when Jimmy was bestman in Jet Fusion's wedding. How did she call him? A hunk... what?", she laughed.

"Libby!", Cindy complained completely blushing.

"You really gotta see her, girls. Jimmy was wearing a black suit and according to Cindy, it made the blue color of his eyes stand out", she said imitating Cindy in a fake sigh.

"Libby!" Cindy cried again in a more annoyed tone. Taking a pillow, she covered her face and lay down on the bed.

"Maybe Jimmy will dress like that at your wedding, Cindy," said one of the girls.

"Yeah, too bad they might have to put a couple of books so Jimmy can stand on them and kiss you on the altar," she taunted and laughed.

"Oh, come on, Cindy. How hard is it to admit that you like Jimmy?" Britney asked.

"That's what I'm always trying to tell her! Come on Cin, admit it. We're in confidence", Libby said as she pulled out a journalist's tape recorder and a notebook. From one moment to another, they all began to sing in chorus: "Say it, say it ..."

Outside, the boys, who managed to climb to the ledge of Cindy's window, heard the commotion.

"What's going on?", Carl asked, gripping the bars of the window, while Jimmy, cautious and leaning on Goddard, was looking for a way to get the substance through some aperture in the window.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sheen cried hysterically. "They're torturing one of them to reveal Jimmy's darkest secrets! And it's probably my baby Libby! What other girl knows him so much? Apart from Cindy, of course, but it is obvious that she is the brain of this evil plan. Do not worry my love! Do not tell them anything! Your Ultrahero is on his way!"

Sheen screamed so loudly that it made Jimmy regret for a moment that he had been included in the plan. However, in Cindy's room, the fuss was so great that they did not even notice Sheen's cry. Cindy saw her friends with embarrassment and the pressure of the group had finally taken effect on her.

"Alright! Very good! You wanna hear it, don't ya?" Cindy asked defiantly. "If you are going to shut up all at once and we can move on to really important topics, then so be it!" She said, taking a breath of air, she said: "I'm in love with ...!"

At that moment the children went through the window of Cindy's bedroom, tearing it to pieces. Carl's weight against the window had collapsed and as neither Sheen nor Jimmy had a secure support on the ledge, they fell in with him and pulled Goddard.

"NEUTRON!", yelled Cindy furiously, rising to her feet as the girls had run to hide behind Cindy's bed.

"Hey, um, hello, Cindy", the boy genius said, still on the floor, careful not to hurt himself with the pieces of glass.

"Are you all right, guys?" Libby said with concern. Although after seeing how Sheen stood up quickly and immediately began to send kisses from across the room, she just rolled her eyes.

"If they are, that's going to change right away", Cindy said, clenching her fists. "May I ask WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?"

"You see," Jimmy began, "it's a funny story..."

He had not even finished saying it when Carl screamed and said: "Jimmy brought us to release his Ultra Stinking Bomb to end the conspiracy you're plotting against him! Sheen just wanted to see Libby in her pajamas! And I'm too young to end like this! Please do not makeup us like girls!" He shrieked.

"CARL!" Jimmy and Sheen shouted in annoyance.

"Conspiracy?", Cindy asked angrily "What conspiracy, you fools?"

"Don't act like you don't know, Vortex!" Jimmy said, getting to his feet. "I know you were talking about me!"

The girls let out a cry of astonishment and they all turned to look at Cindy with concern.

"Did you hear what we were saying?" Cindy said as the color rose to her cheeks.

"Of course we heard!" Said Sheen with a shout. "Especially the 'say it, say it' part! By the way, are you OK my Warrior of Torture?" Sheen approached Libby and took her hand to kiss it, while she made gestures of discomfort and confusion.

Cindy had forgotten all signs of anger, and now she was completely nervous. She felt embarrassed and vulnerable, but as if by self-preservation, she returned to fury, thinking that Jimmy had gone too far by invading her privacy that way.

He had not finished clearing his thoughts when suddenly, an explosion cracked the ceiling of the room, causing a huge piece of concrete to fall on Cindy's bed. Instinctively they all covered their heads and looked for shelter, but Cindy sat up again.

"NEUTRON!" Cindy shrieked, suffocating in the white dust particles that were rising everywhere. Immediately, Jimmy put his hands at his trouser pockets (where he had the explosive) to try to tell if that explosion had been caused by his fetid bomb.

Suddenly, in the fog, two beams of white light appeared from the ceiling, and perhaps from the deafness that had caused the explosion, none of them had noticed a helicopter above their heads. The noise of the vehicle soon became deafening, and the air that lifted the blades stunned them all.

"NEUTRON!" Cindy shouted harder. "You stupid! This time you went too far!" She cried angrily. Jimmy, who was absorbed by the scene, turned his gaze to Cindy with an expression of utter confusion and fear. Cindy then understood that the boy genius also had no idea of what was happening.

At the time, six black shadows glided between the lights and the dust. They were human figures dressed in black from head to toe whose eyes were all they had discovered. Cindy turned her gaze to Jimmy, but only to realize how in the blink of an eye the boy was pulled up to the ceiling by two of them.

"Neutron?!" Cindy shouted above the helicopter. "Is this another of your macho jokes?" She asked aloud, for the first time hoping that it all would indeed be a simple joke.

Goddard, who had also noticed what had happened, barked loudly and made loud snarls as he chased the two ninjas to bite them from behind. However, another of them noticed the intentions of the robot dog and gave him a strong kick, sending it away and causing it to hit the wall, which put him out of action.

Immediately a woman with a curvaceous figure descended from the helicopter. She took off her helmet, revealing her beautiful black mane and bright green eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the helicopter was so loud, she just screamed: "Oh, dear Lord, do you want to stop that damn thing at once?" She said and then the sound ceased. "Thank you. Now, what was I saying? Oh yeah! Tell Neutron's parents that Beautiful Gorgeus will take good care of him. Or maybe not" and releasing a crazy laugh, he climbed back into the helicopter and they left.


	4. One for all and how many for one?

_**Hello! it's me again. I am so sorry for the wait, but I just changed job and I can finally post the rest of the story because I have the webpage unlocked. Yay! So, hope you like it and keep follow!**_

 **Chapter IV: One for all and how many for one?**

"Beautiful Gorgeous?!" Sheen asked, and as fast as a lightning he went down into the street, following the flying vehicle. "Hey! Stop that helicopter! My future wife goes there without me!"

"Who the hell was she?" Libby asked annoyed, partly because of what had happened and partly because of Sheen's attitude.

"It was Beautiful Gorgeous! Don't you remember her?" Carl asked, and seeing Cindy and Libby's confused faces he began to explain: "The woman who kidnapped Jet Fusion but then Jimmy went to save him… We traveled to Shangri-Llama, and Sheen was the Chosen One, and I rode a llama, and the monks of Law and Order led her to prison".

Cindy and Libby were even more confused by such a strange explanation, and they still had no idea who the mysterious woman was until Carl said: "She was the evil fiancée of Jet Fusion".

"Oh, yes, I remember now," Libby said.

"So, you three knew her before that?" Cindy asked angrily and in disbelief.

"Yes," Carl said timidly. "She tried to kill us in her boat and then with a missile in the sea, and then…"

"And then with his sculptural figure and his seductive gaze!", said Sheen, who returned just then, after his useless pursuit of the helicopter. Libby merely pulled him by the ear as she looked at him with stern disapproval.

"All right, enough," Cindy said, getting Libby to release the boy. Then, looking around in the remains of her bedroom, she could see her guests sneaking out from the room one by one.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Asked the blonde girl, making them stop to go back to the bedroom again.

"Cindy! What are we gonna do?" Libby asked in worry. "They just kidnapped Jimmy! Not to mention that your room is a total mess and definitely this sleepover is over."

Cindy looked at what was left of her party, paying special attention to what had happened to her comfortable bed and the pink walls of her bedroom after the explosion. Then, turning all his sadness into anger, she said in a military order: "I said where are you going?"

"Cindy, we cannot stay", Britney said. "Look at this mess! My mom let me stay at your house, but this is …"

"Did all you see what just happened?" The blonde asked. "A crazy woman out of nowhere, just destroyed my room and I will not let her get away with it! Who's with me?"

No one answered. Libby stood beside her, so her help was understood. Carl and Sheen were distracted, helping Goddard get back on his feet. The girls remained silent and did not dare to look back at their two friends. Cindy realized then that taking revenge for what happened to her bedroom had not been a very good motivation. Goddard, who seemed to be well again, approached one of the windows in Cindy's room. He howled in fear, looking up at the sky. Cindy, understanding Goddard feelings, approached him and crouched down to pat him softly on his head, making a metallic noise. Then, standing up and turning to see her friends, she said:

"All right, listen. I understand that you are not accustomed to this, but I do and I hope you trust in what I am going to tell you. Right now, in front of our eyes, some people just kidnapped Jimmy and you don't care? Jimmy! The boy who saved our parents not one, but TWICE from the evil Yolkians. The boy who restored the entire city when it was being erased by nanobots. The same that prevented some lovely space creatures from invading us. The one who risked his own life in an evil intergalactic game to save the Earth! And well, in short, the boy who so many times has risked his neck for this city. Yes, it is true that it is always his fault in the first place (I have always said so), but he has never left us alone and now he needs us. And if you do not come with me on this rescue mission, maybe he should have never saved your lives all those times in the first place!"

Goddard, as intelligent as he was, understood every word said by Cindy and barked with joy as he ran to stand beside her. Carl and Sheen assumed military positions, and waving Cindy with his hand on his forehead, Sheen said, "Count on us, Captain Cindy!" and she smiled tenderly at the comment.

"You know I'm with you too, girl," Libby said, putting her arm around her shoulders.

Then there was a brief silence that was immediately broken by the ingenuity of one of her friends: "But Cindy, you've always said that Jimmy is a big-headed fool, an arrogant and smug, why do you want to save him now?"

"I know what I said ... or what I always say ... but I know that if he were in my place, he would not hesitate to do what I do now," she said determinedly.

"But Cindy," Carl said timidly, "Jimmy has a girl-eater plant and he gives it every day a picture of… Ouch!" Sheen elbowed him and scolded him in a low voice: "You're not helping!"

"So what?" Libby asked in disgust and completely ignoring Carl. "Are you gonna wait for Cindy to ask that again?"

One of them, Amber, stepped forward. "I'm going with you! I still remember how much I missed my mom when she was kidnapped by those Easter eggs."

Britney also stepped forward. "Me too. If Cindy needs reinforcements, she'll have them."

"I'm coming too," said another.

"And me." Another one followed, until all of Cindy's guests had volunteered for the mission.

Cindy was so touched that she almost let out a few tears, but she knew there was no time to get sentimental and she immediately began to give orders:

"Well, we need transportation, and since none of us can drive, we'll use Neutron's Hover Car. Do you know where he keep it?" She asked Carl and Sheen.

"Me, me!" Said Carl, raising his hand. Cindy, taking her palm to her face, gave him the word reluctantly knowing the futility of the exercise: "In his garage! Next to his beautiful mom's car. I mean, next to his mom's beautiful car!" He corrected, blushing.

"All right. Go through it without waking Neutron's parents and push it carefully into the street. Girls, change clothes and... what are you guys looking at?! GO!" Cindy shouted at Sheen (who had put on a huge smile) and Carl (who covered his eyes with his hands, but opened his fingers).

They both left the room and went to fulfill Cindy's assignment. All began to change clothes and Libby took advantage of the brief moment of peace to tell her friend: "Not bad for a girl who does not like Jimmy, uh?"

"Shut up, Libby," Cindy replied annoyed as she removed her robe from her karateka pajamas. Satisfied with her joke, Libby turned around again and Cindy, taking care no one notice, smiled in silence.


	5. A Beautiful Gorgeous Surprise

**Chapter V: A Beautiful Gorgeous Surprise**

Everything was completely dark around him, and breathing was difficult for him. He could not move his hands or legs. It was like being in one of those nightmares where you can not talk, move, or scream. Jimmy forced himself to calm down and pay attention to his surroundings. He was tied hand and foot to a chair, with something covering his head. He heard a woman's voice and a pair of heels hitting the floor as they walked straight towards him.

Suddenly, giving several tugs to his head, a person had taken off the fabric that covered his head. He was relieved to notice that his breathing began to normalize, but the violent return of the light to his eyes dazzled him, leaving him slightly blind for a few minutes.

"Oh, dear, he really has a huge head," the woman complained, pushing aside a huge black cloth. Jimmy soon recognized the voice and tried to open his eyes but without success. The woman, realizing this, cleared her throat and ceremoniously said: "Well, well, well. But how easy it is to kidnap Jimmy Neutron, the boy genius. I do not understand why my father has never given you what you deserve... " she mocked.

Jimmy, joining the voice in his mind with the feminine figure he could distinguish in the room, replied: "It has to be because he has never managed to finish anything... Beautiful Gorgeous!", he said defiantly.

"Very well, Neutron. How insightful", said the villain sarcastically.

Jimmy, who slowly regained his sight, could see that two ninjas were guarding him standing on both sides of his chair. Looking at them with distrust, the boy said: "Last time I saw you you were on your way to complete your sentence in prison, how did you escape? Because judging from your last plan, I doubt it was because of your brilliant brain".

Beautiful Gorgeous laughed. "Very nice, Neutron. You do know how to please a lady, right?" she said sarcastically as she walked seductively towards him, which made the boy genius nervous and tried to avoid his gaze.

He approached to take it from the cheeks with one hand what hurt the boy. Jimmy tried to shake off his head, but it was useless. While holding him like that, she said: "Life in prison is hard, Neutron. Especially when you live in a cell with five more women", she said, throwing Jimmy's face. Then she continued: "You see, men think that we, women, are so competitive with one another that we will somehow end up destroying each other. But when it comes to surviving...! (Or to build tunnels of five kilometers with spoons to curl lashes...) You need friends. Isn't that right, girls?" She asked, addressing the two ninjas standing next to Jimmy.

They laughed weakly and that was when Jimmy noticed. Three other figures came out of the darkness and then he saw the curves. They were all women.

"That's right, Jimmy; I introduce you to my team of loyal companions. Too bad you could not get to know them better, because you're dead", she said, pointing at him with a kind of laser gun.

"What?! Why?!" Jimmy shouted, who had been taken by surprise. Then, thinking againg, he said sternly: "Who ordered you to eliminate me?"

"Oh, c'mon! Are you serious?" She said angrily as she lowered the weapon. "Who ordered ME? You're still underestimating me, Jimmy! NO ONE ordered me to eliminate you! I do it because I want to!" She yelled, as if making a teenage tantrum.

One of the ninjas intervened: "But, Boss, I thought you said your father…"

"Oh! Shut up, Stacie!" Beautiful Gorgeous complained loudly.

"I'm Ashley," the ninja said shyly.

"I don't care!" She shouted in exasperation. After releasing a sigh, the villain explained: "Listen Neutron, the fact that MY FATHER has a plan against you, does not mean that I can not use it to take revenge of you" she said. Then, like an authentic Drama Queen, she began to tell him: "You have no idea how difficult was life in prison, Neutron, especially when you are the laughingstock of your comrades and none of the popular criminals wants to ally with you, because they all consider you useless because A CHILD was able to stop my plans!"

The five ninjas turned to see her with crossed arms and full of indignation.

"What? Are you popular?" She asked and they, with sadness and looking down, shook their heads. Beautiful Gorgeous looked at them satisfied. Then Jimmy intervened:

"Thanks for the credit, but I must admit that time of your fake wedding was not me who managed to stop you," he said calmly. "They were my friends, a term you will never understand because you are a sociopath!" The boy finished with a shout. Then, remembering them, he added: "And for your information, most likely they are on their way here to save me."

"Who? You mean the pair of fools that arrived at the end of my wedding?" Beautiful Gorgeous laughed. "Please, they were just lucky. Jet could have eliminated them on that occasion, if it had not been because they started singing that stupid song. Although now that I think about it, it would not hurt to teach those two a lesson too…" she muttered to herself.

"Jet! Of course!" Said Jimmy, without having heard Linda Hermosa's last comment. "What about Jet? He will come to rescue me!" Jimmy said in his attempt to find more options, because he began to doubt a little that his friends could do something.

"Jet? Come on, Jimmy, I thought you were smarter. In what world would a man run to see his ex-wife?"

"You never got married!" He said taking advantage of the small chat they were having as a distraction. The fact is that his hands were tied behind his back, but he achieve to press an emergency button on his watch.

"Ah! And you rub it on my face?" She asked angrily. "You are a nuisance to my father and you are a nuisance to me, but that is about to end right now. Accept it. You're alone in this, Jimmy. And your friends will not be able to do anything to help you. What's more, I bet it's the first time you leave that couple of useless ones alone."

Jimmy hesitated. It was true. Very rarely before Carl and Sheen had been in charge of the situation. In one of those occasions, he was stranded on an island, and in the end they managed to find him ... although on that occasion Libby was also there ... Libby? And Cindy! Of Course!

"Of course they will save me!" Jimmy said in an epiphany. "Cindy will help them come for me."

"Cindy?" Beautiful Gorgeous asked. "Who the hell is Cindy?"


	6. The war of the Roses

_Hello, everybody. Sorry you didn't know a thing about me for a while, but I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please, keep reading, commenting and fave this! I promise you will see mee soon for the next chapter. And don't forget you can read it in spanish (its original language) in the link in my profile. See ya!_

 **Chapter VI: The war of the Roses**

Cindy was getting ready for the mission, putting on comfortable clothes, collecting supplies and telling her friends about the dangers outside. She encouraged them to be brave and promised them that they would return with Jimmy before their parents could notice their absence. On this occasion, Cindy was the least worried, because she knew that her parents would be away all weekend.

Meanwhile, at Jimmy's house, Carl and Sheen, accompanied by Goddard, rushed to look for the Hover Car in the garage. Sheen did not hesitate and tried to open the door by pushing it, moving it and kicking it.

"Sheen! You'll awake Jimmy's parents!", said Carl low, who was watching carefully every step he was taken.

"Carl, adults are heavy sleepers. This is like a kitten's meow for them", he said, giving an effective final kick on the door that managed to activate the garage's opening mechanism.

In Jimmy's parents' room, Mrs. Neutron had woken up: "Hugh? Hugh! Did you hear that?"

"What do you want, sweetie?" Asked Mr. Neutron who had also woken up, but still quite sleepy. "You mean the kitten that was meowing? It is playing, go back to sleep", he said.

"Hugh! That does not sound like a cat. It's like someone kicking the garage door. Go check."

"But…"

"Go!"

"Okay, fine ... but if it's a kitten, do not complain if I bring it home later. I'll name it Mr. Whiskers. Oh, that's what people used to called my father!", said Mr. Neutron as he walked towards the garage.

In the garage Carl and Sheen began to look. Apparently, only Jimmy's mom's car was parked, but in fact, the boy genius had installed a device that exchanged his vehicles and his parents' two cars with an underground roulette, which was activated by pressing a button. The two boys knew it well and started using it.

"Ultra Orb?", Sheen asked as he pressed a button and Mrs. Neutron's car sank to the floor and a kind of motorcycle with a single giant wheel surfaced.

"No", Carl said sure of himself and Sheen pressed the button again.

"Submarine?"

"No."

"Rocket bus in which we would fit eight people and a robot dog?"

"No."

"Hover Car?"

"No. I mean, yes!"

"Carl! Now I'll have to start all over again!"

As Sheen pressed the button at a higher speed, Jimmy's dad approached the door, talking aloud to himself: "Although now that I think about it, Goddard may not like Mr. Whiskers ... Oh! But I won't have the heart to tell him to leave!"

In that moment, Mr. Neutron turned on the garage light and stopped in his tracks. In a second, he saw two children standing, pushing the Hover Car out of his garage and the light went off again. The light came back on and literally, in the blink of an eye the boys had vanished. Mr. Neutron turned off the light again and, trembling with fear, left the garage and stood behind the door, believing he had seen a ghost.

"Hugh? Hugh! Is everything all right down there?" Mrs. Neutron shouted from her bedroom.

"Y-y-yes, Sugar Booger" he replied still trembling with fear, as he decided to enter again telling himself that it all was just his imagination.

Meanwhile, the boys had already taken the Hover Car out to the street and parked it behind some bushes. However, in a low voice, they were still deciding how to close the garage door without making a sound.

"Sheen! You woke up Jimmy's dad!" Carl said worriedly.

Sheen, who was really nervous, said, "Let's go, Carl! Let's Jimmy's dad to close the door".

They had already decided to do it when Jimmy's dad opened the inside door with a punch. However, as the door was swinging, it had returned to hit him in the nose, leaving him lying on the floor for a moment. The boys, who were standing outside the garage but perfectly visible by the light of street lamps, took the opportunity to hide behind garbage cans inside the garage. Well, Carl behind one and Sheen inside another.

Jimmy's dad, recovered himself and with more energy than usual, triumphantly entered the garage and asked firmly: "Who is there?" No one answered. Mr. Neutron, in accordance with this null response - and relieved that it had been in that way, returned to his bedroom to give the good news to his wife. Carl and Sheen, who thought they were safe, began to come out of hiding, when suddenly, Mr. Neutron returned.

"Wait a moment! But what a fool I was! I forgot to close the garage door. I would have sworn that I closed it in the morning. Oh, well..."

Sheen and Carl quickly returned to the garbage cans; but due to the haste to hide, Carl, by accident, pushed the one where Sheen was hiding. Mr. Neutron immediately turned his eyes to the trash cans and walked back to look for a lamp in one of the shelves of the garage.

"K-k-kitten? Is that you? " Asked Mr. Neutron, pointing the light towards the trash cans, but unable to distinguish anything.

"Yes", answered a voice, "I meant, meow!", Carl said in one of his famous imitations.

"Oh, you naughty kitty! I told Judy it was just you, Mr. Whiskers!", Mr. Neutron said with relief. "I would take you home with me, but we already have a dog, so it's hard for me to tell you to leave. I'm so sorry, go back to your home with your other feline brothers".

Carl meowed again and Mr. Neutron closed the garage door. Afterwards, he returned to his room without further comment, with sad eyes and a bowed head, saying: "Poor Mr. Whiskers!"

Carl and Sheen were relieved and left their hiding places once Mr. Neutron left.

"Ah!", Sheen sighed, full of black spots and old banana peels, "The smell of freedom!"

The boys ran to the front door and Goddard, who was outside, opened the door with his integrated key and going up to the window of his master's bedroom with his helicopter function, the dog activated the hologram program that Jimmy used to left whenever he went on a night mission.

Goddard stayed there for a while, looking at the image of Jimmy asleep, and wondering sadly where he would be now. Suddenly, Goddard received a message... it was from Jimmy! But they were not words. Jimmy had sent Goddard the coordinates of his location.

Carl and Sheen were dragging the slider to Cindy's house with his head down, when a dozen pink tennis shoes got in his way, right in the middle of the street. The two boys looked up and found a uniformed group of girls standing in front of them like an attacking army. Britney, Amber, Cindy, Libby and Nissa were in front of their eyes, dressed in modified versions of their usual clothes, but coordinated in pink military camouflage. Only Cindy, standing with arms crossed in the middle of the group, was in purple, and it was difficult not to notice the new phrase on Nissa's shirt: "Daddy's Little BAD girl" .

"Uuuh!" Carl said excitedly. "You all look like superheroines"

"Thanks, Carl!" Libby said enthusiastically.

"What?! How did you do all that in such a short time?!" Cried Sheen desperately.

"Short time?" Cindy asked, annoyed. "It took ages for you to get here! Therefore, Libby took the time to make these beautiful sets. Which, by the way, are so cool, Libby."

They all agreed, making a big fuss that Sheen interrupted annoyed: "Oh, well, yes, but what about ours?" He asked indignantly.

"That's exactly what we wanted to talk about with you, guys..." Libby said sweetly. "Carl, Sheen... I think it would be better if you stay here," Libby said, as each girl took her place in the Hover Car. "You know that we only fit five people in the Hover Car and well, we'll have to go tight when we bring Jimmy, so you…"

"We do not fit, right?" Carl asked ingenuously.

"I was going to say 'you are a problem,' but it's a nicer way to see it," Libby said cynically.

"Let's go Libby," Cindy said, as she put on some pink glasses. "We have to follow the trail of smoke left by the helicopter before it vanishes completely. Lucky that the explosion burned their supplies and they took them on fire, right? If not, we would not even have that clue."

Libby looked at Sheen with remorse and he returned a sad look and full of tenderness. He looked like one of those sad little puppies in the pet store. "Oh ... Cindy, do we have to leave them?" Libby asked for the last time.

"You already said it, Libby," Cindy answered without looking at her, fixing things on the dashboard, "they are a problem. They're just gonna get in our way. I doubt they even know where to find Beautiful Gorgeous"

"Ha! You're wrong about that, _Miss_... _Take_ ", said Sheen, mocking. "Of course we know where he is."

"Yes!" Said Carl. "And if you do not take us with you, we will not tell you".

"Do you really know where he is?" Cindy asked incredulously from the pilot's seat, ready to start.

"Dah, of course we know," Sheen said. "He's in ... well, he's in ... in ..."

At that moment, Goddard came running and displayed on his screen coordinates and below them, a message that read: "Sent by Jimmy Neutron at 22:43:05"

"Cindy! It's Jimmy's location!" Libby exclaimed.

"Very good, Goddard!" Cindy congratulated him. "Come up, we have to leave".

But the robot dog stood in front of Carl and Sheen and gave a few barks.

"I think he wants you to take them with us, Cindy," Nissa said.

"Yeah! Goddard supports us!" Sheen was glad.

"Yes, and if Jimmy's dog wants you to take Jimmy's friends, it's because he knows Jimmy needs us," said Carl, very sure of himself.

"Oh ... Goddard, understand, they do not fit anymore," Cindy said. "Well, let's do something. Carl and Sheen go on another transport, okay? Give them the coordinates and go in the Ultra Orb or something. We will see them there."

Goddard gave a happy bark and from his back, as if it were a printer, took out a kind of USB memory that gave to the pair. Then he got on the skimmer and settled between Britney and Tina, who began to caress him.

"Ok, here you are" Cindy said and then explained: "You just have to insert it in the dashboard next to the button to activate the autopilot and we'll meet there".

"What if you wait for us a little ...?" Carl asked, but it was too late. Before he could finish the question, Cindy had ripped the speeder and departed at full speed, leaving Carl and Sheen alone, in the middle of the street and in the darkness of the night.

The boys stood looking up, absorbed in the Hover Car, which had never looked so pink. Carl could not help but lament dramatically when they finally lost sight of the girls.

"Why, Cindy?! Why do you always betray us like this?!"

"Easy, Carl" said Sheen, putting on his Ultralord mask and standing heroically with his hands on his waist. "We do not need them! We have the map of Goddard and we will arrive before they rescue Jimmy."

"Oh, it's true," Carl recalled. "Cindy told us to use the Ultra Orb, and…"

"Forget it!" Sheen interrupted. "Do you want to go back there with the nutcase of Jimmy's dad?

"No, I really do not want to. Imitations of cats are not my forte and I do not think I can do it again. But then, what do we do? The only transport that Jimmy does not keep in the garage is his rocket, but you know that he does not like…"

"That's it! Jimmy's rocket! Very good, Gordo!" He congratulated him excitedly, and clearing his throat, he said slowly in a low voice: "To the laboratory!"

On the other hand, in the Hover Car, Libby hastened to question her friend: "Cindy! Why did you do that? We should wait for them! What if they do not know how to use Goddard's electronic map?"

"Libby, you and I both know that those two are better at home". Cindy answered as she drove looking straight ahead, but turning her head back slightly so she could talk to her friend. "They will be fine, they will be safe and, most importantly, they will be far from ruining any rescue deployment that we have to implement. I know that Neutron takes them everywhere, but I still do not understand why. We'll get there, we'll rescue him and we'll get through this once and for all" she said seriously and they went on their way through the thick fog. And maybe that's why they could not see that above them, a minijet was traveling in the opposite direction, heading full speed towards Retroville.

At the same time, in Jimmy's lab, Carl and Sheen fell through the entrance tube like Alice into the rabbit hole.

"Aaaaah!" The two shouted as they fell on top of each other (Carl on Sheen) inside Jimmy's lab.

"Carl! I already told you to always come first!" Said Sheen, shaking him off.

"I'm sorry, you know I don't like spiders" he complained.

"By the way, how come you always carry Jimmy's bag of hair with you?" Sheen asked distractedly to see where Jimmy would have his rocket.

Carl blushed, made a long pause and then faintly emitted: "Just because."

The two boys started looking around the lab and then, behind the carrousel in which Jimmy exposed his inventions, they found a door on the floor they had not seen before. It was a round door, and amazed, they decided to enter. They went down some stairs and found a small room with a huge bundle inside.

"Sheen, I think we should not be here," Carl said fearfully, for Jimmy had never shown them that room.

"Nonsense, Carl," said Sheen, snooping around. "If there is something that unites us with Jimmy, it is trust: everything that belongs to us is ours and that means that everything that belongs to us belongs to... oh! You understand!"

Uuh!" Carl whispered in amazement as he stared at the bulge in the middle of the room. "Look at this huge thing, there is a note that says: 'SHEEN: DO NOT look under this blanket. JN'"

"What?! Let me see!"

At that moment, the alarms of the laboratory lit up, sirens of red lights went around the place, while VOX repeated: "alert, intruders, alert, intruders".

"Sheen! What did you do?" Carl asked in a scream.

"I did not touch anything, really!" Sheen said scared.

"If you did not do anything, and neither did I, then ...?"

Carl and Sheen hurried back to the main lab room

"Sheen! Did not you close the lab door?"

"How could I do it if you pushed me first?"

"Oh oh…"


End file.
